Ash Ketchum Wielder of the Aura Chapter 4
by pokemonrox7
Summary: Hello fellow fanfictioners! There is action, awsomeness and stupidity in the air (stupidity coming from me) So here is the latest chapter of my fanfiction.


**Ash Ketchum Wielder of the Aura Chapter 4**

Hello fellow fanfictioners! There is action, awsomeness and stupidity in the air (stupidity coming from me) So here is the latest chapter of my fanfiction.

**Chapter 4: Explainations**

**Apologies for me being the most retarted being in the universe, I know I promised I'd start linking chapters but even after being told about 6 billion times how, I think that it's just gonna copy over and it would be copied and there would be multiple of the same stories or something. I'm sorry any inconvenionce this causes everyone but I'm just gonna keep uploading chapters individually (PLEASE DON'T KILL\HATE ME!) But my next fanfiction is gonna be a DBZ and Pokemon Xover. And it WILL be linked. Trust me. 4TH CHAPTER GO! **

**Also: Somethings I forgot to put in my stories**

**1: Jack's Riolu is like, a baby pokemon, think that it hatched 2 days before or something, after it got attacked by the Gabite that Jack told Ash about in the 2nd chapter.**

**2: It is purely coincidental (but likely) that if some of the fighting scenes in this story may relate to DBZ. I do intend to write a DBZ and Pokemon Xover (THAT WILL BE LINKED) after this one, but I don't want it to seem too DBZ-ish (So NO FLYING!) so some of the fight scenes might be a little lame, but I'll keep it as extreme as I can without relating too much to DBZ.**

**3: This is pretty much based after Ash won his 8th gym battle.**

**OK, since that's done...**** LET THE 4TH CHAPTER COMMENCE! **

_'Darkness, Pain, Nightmares, Failure, AXEL'_ Was what ran through a close to death Ash Ketchum's mind as intense pain broke out across his entire soul. "NRRRRRGHHHHGHHGGHYAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Ash (mentally.) A scream that without a doubt said "PLEASE DEATH, PLEASE COME AND END MY SUFFERING!" But no one could hear him, just blackness. All of a sudden, the pain went away, as if it had never been there. _"The pain, it's going away"_ Ash thought as more of the pain disappered. Suddenly, just as the last of the pain left Ash's body, a giant sphere clearly bigger then the one Axel created to kill Ash, only blue appeared right in front of him, shrouding the blackness in pure light. Now, the second that thing revealed itself, only one thing ran through Ash's mind _"I need to head to that thing" _

Ash started to run towards the sphere, faster and faster as fast as his body could take him (This situation is kinda like the WTV Ash only in his subconscious and totally alone) to the strange sphere. The whole run took 2 minutes but amazingly, Ash wasn't even puffed. He slowed to a walk and then stood about a metere away. Ash was kind of suspicious and scared, but somehow knew that he needed to do this. He lifted his hand up and inched it forward, He then suddenly pushed all of his suspicions aside and thrust his arm forward right into the sphere. A warm feeling spread over him the second that he touched it. Suddenly his world warped, making the world around him turn into complete blackness as he was knocked into further unconsciousness.

Ash's eyes opened a bit and he realised he was back in reality. He seemed to be in a house, on a bed, his injuries were bandaged and there was two figures next to the bed. They were hard for Ash to make out but he eventually identified one of the figures as a Lucario, a blue Jackal like pokemon that was a Fighting & Steel type with yellow chest fur, spikes on the back of its hands and one spike on the its chest, pointy ears, black mask like face pattern a blue tail that was crooked at the end, had four black appendages on the back of its head and black fur on its legs and hands. Ash then realised that it had its hands thrust out in the direction of him with a blue ball in front of them, and its black appendages were suspended in mid air. Ash then noticed that his body was glowing blue and lots of his internal and external pain was going away. Heck, his arm wasn't even broken anymore. The other figure noticed Ash was now aware that he was now conscious and awake. "That's enough of your 'Heal Pulse', Lucario" said the figure that Ash realised as an old man. Lucario heeded the old man's orders and put its arms down and the ball disappered and its ears also stopped levitating and rested to both sides of it's head. Ash's eyes then fully opened to see that standing beside the bed was the Lucario and, just as Ash suspected: an old man_._

_"An old man" _Ash thought a feeling building up inside of him that this old man was familiar to him. But as hard as Ash thought he couldn't remember this man at all. The pounding he got from Axel gave him a really bad concussion where Ash couldn't remember much, but enough to remember that his friends were still in danger. Ash started to get out of the bed. "Hey, it's not that I don't appreciate this and I thank you both, but I need to go somewhere." said Ash. He then suddenly realised that there were more injuries that he didn't notice, that restained him from walking because they hurt so much. "Nrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhh" Ash groaned and winced in pain as the shock hit him. "I do apologise deeply, Ash Ketchum, but it would be too dangerous for you if you started on your journey to save your friends now." said the old man. Ash was shocked,_ "How does he know my name and how does he know what I'm trying to save my friends?" _Ash thought. "Lucario is using aura to read your mind and using telepathy to tell me what your're thinking, but I only instructed it to do so if you were too weak to talk." said the man and gave Lucario a stern look. _"Hey, I-I was just practicing my mind reading and telepathy abilities"_ Lucario 'telepathised' (transferred its thoughts, 'telepathised' is a custom word thought up by me, you'd have to be dunces not to add that to the dictionary, dunces being the people that add words to the dictionary not you fellow fanfictioners **YOU ROCK!**) with a nervous chuckle. "I know you still need practice communicating with one person at a time, but please don't practice on someone that was dying moments before" the man told Lucario _"I apologise Master"_ Lucario telepathised and bowed its head in apology. It turned to Ash _"I apologise to you too Ash, I was a tad to selfish to test my ability on you" _Lucario telepathised.(basically anything Lucario says is aura telepathy so I'm just gonna write: Said when he's using telepathy for everyone and write 'telepathised' when it's only talking to one person. so SAID= Everyone Communication, TELEPATHISED= One Person Communication.) Ash just smiled and said "apology accepted"

Ash's expression then turned to seriousness. "but please, you need to heal me fully or Axel will kill my friends!" said Ash, using the name of the abomination that injured him so much in the first place. At the mention of 'Axel' the old man gasped, obviously knowing who Ash was talking about, But judging the expression on Lucario's face: it was confused and had no clue what got the old man so worked up. _"Master, what's wrong, are you OK?" _Lucario asked "Don't worry, I'm fine" the old man said. He then walked up to the bed and said in a whisper: "Listen, we will heal the remainder of your injuries, but promise me that you will not run off, 1:You're not ready and 2: I need to show you something you can not continue without, if you want to save your friends: Agree, Do you agree?" asked the man. Ash thought about it, but then realised that this seemed to be the only way to save his friends. Ash remembered his promise: To protect his friends the best he could, and that sealed the deal. "Agreed" said Ash. The man smiled and then nodded to Lucario, it nodded back and it put its hands in front, thrust out in the direction of Ash with a blue ball in front of its hands and once again used Heal Pulse. Ash felt the rest of his injuries heal and in another minute he was good as new. "Now, follow me Ash, Lucario you come too." the old man instructed. Ash followed behind Lucario and the old man out of the room and down some stairs. Ash was surprised that a simple Heal Pulse could make him feel this good. He felt like he could jump over the canyon that he jumped over in the episode: 'Gible! Get It!' (I think that's what that episode is called) and this time: Land It. The man then reached the bottom of the stairs and tossed aside a rug that was on the bottom of the stairs and to Ash and Lucario's surprise there was a hidden trapdoor underneath it "Master, what is this?" Lucario asked."The most secret, valuable thing that I possess is down here, nobody knows about it but me, I must apologise Lucario for not telling you but this was too important to let anyone else know about. He opened up the trapdoor and told both of them follow him. The old man then went into the trapdoor and down some stairs gesturing for the other Ash and Lucario to follow.

**Meanwhile In An Unknown Location...**

"LET US GO!" yelled Dawn as she and everyone human and pokemon alike tried to break free from the shackles that restained them. "I find that very unlikely that's going to happen anytime soon my dear, seeing as the only time that I intend to let you go is when I've tossed all of you in into the trash after obtaining all of your aura" Axel said victoriously. "And without that pesky Ash Ketchum in the way, my will shall shape the universe MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone thought back to that painful moment two days ago when Ash got blasted into a status where not even a molecule remained, into nothingness. _Or so they thought..._ "CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" cried Ash's Pikachu and released a gargantuan electric attack, but it seemed to do absolutely nothing against the shackles that held Pikachu in its place firmly while Jack's Riolu was trying it's best to break the muzzle that was placed on it's snout to use Crunch on the shackles, but the muzzle was too strong and prevented Riolu from doing just that. "It's no use, said Axel. "Those restraints could take every single pokemon attack in the world at once, trying to break out of those is like trying to win against me: Impossible" Axel teased "Every one of you are not a threat at all to me" Axel began and levitated everyone's pokeballs' from their belts and bags. "But you're good for the aura that you contain, hanging around that annoyance of a waste of space for so long gave you a special aura boosting implant that gave you more aura than normal." "Sure your aura dosen't hold a candle to the colossal amount that Ash has, Oh I mean _**HAD!**_ but you know the old saying: Every Little Bit Helps." Axel said. And all the while saying this he made the pokeballs' levitate from their trainers to a huge cage that already contained Ash's pokeballs' "Hey give our pokemon back" yelled Jack wishing we could get free of the shackles so he could tear apart the 'aura atrocity' for supposedly killing his friend Ash, but such a wish would not come true. There was no doubt about that. "I'm afraid that a request like that is something I wouldn't like to grant." said Axel "Don't you know that pokemon can sometimes come out of their pokeball without trainer's orders." Axel explained. "Now let's say that one of your pokemon got out of it's pokeball to defend you, with them trapped inside that cage they're not going to be able to do much, am I right?" Everyone was shocked that Axel had planned this far ahead and could not believe that he was so calm, couldn't their pokemon used ranged attacks through the bars of the cage? "No they can't" Axel said reading their minds which shocked everyone. "They can't because the the entire cage is made of 'Cilliphor' (pronounced _SILL- E- FOR) _"You see, every single pokemon can use attacks to their will, but get them near Cilliphor and they are just as powerless as you." Axel explained. "Oh and don't think that your pokemon will be spared either, I've got 'Aura Syphoners' on all of the corners of the cage, Every last bit of aura in those insignificant creatures will be drained and collected into the Syphoners, they are no more guilty than you if they travelled with you and you travelled with that lame Ash Ketchum." Axel said. "So enough monolouging it's time to get started" Axel suddenly said and pulled out a green tubelike device that could only be a handheld, latch-on Aura Syphoner. "So... Who's Going First?" asked Axel although he already chose who was going first. Everyone was paralyzed by fear and no one spoke up, which is just what Axel wanted. "Well, no one's speaking up eh?" "I guess that I could expect that from a bunch of gutless cowards, I'll have to choose myself. He said. He started to walk towards the scared and shaking figure of Pikachu who was sweating in total and utter fear. "You are all going to pay the price of being a friend of Ash Ketchum" he said. "But look on the bright side: You will all be with him soon" he then started to place the device on Pikachu's forehead. Needless to say Pikachu was absolutely terrified, the kind of terror that would leave it running to Ash's arms for comfort, arms that always seemed to be open no matter what time Pikachu needed them, and the kind, loving face that it would look up to that would instantly soothe it's terror. Pikachu then relived all of the good times that Ash and it had together and was convinced that those thoughts were going to be it's last thoughts. The device got closer and closer and it started to form a sparking link on one of the ends ot the Syphoner and Pikachu's forehead. .But that's when the miracle happened. Axel suddenly stopped into a fridgid statue position his eyes wide and his face plastered with shock, confusing everyone. "A-A strengthing aura, t-that feeling of aura, I've felt it before, b-b-but I destroyed him, how can I sense him." Axelstammered "What are you talking about?" Brock asked. "H-He's alive. **ASH KETCHUM IS ALIVE! **Everyone looked in happy shock overjoyed of the words that just entered their ears.

**Back To Ash And Co.**

"Now we make a left" Said the old man as Ash and Lucario followed. "Where are we going?" Ash asked. "Hold on we're almost there" said the old man and they turned two lefts and a right _"Uh Master, why are these hallways so complicated?" _Lucario asked"Well, I am a sucker for dramatic tension" the old man chuckled as Lucario and Ash sweatdropped at THAT line. They finally came to a door and the old man pushed it open. There, in front of them, was a room that had lanterns on walls to the right and left. And on the wall in front of them was engraved pictures and strange writing on a wall that neither Ash or Lucario could decipher. They both didn't know what they were doing there so they just continued to follow the old man. "You two can sit on the floor" the old man said, Ash & Lucario sat on the floor, too confused to do anything else but follow orders. "I can tell that you both are confused" the old man said _"Yes, Master we are both confused, when did you find this?, __**HOW**__ did you find this?, We're at least seventeen feet underground." _Lucario said."Yes, Lucario, you deserve an explanation..." the old man began. "You see, about two years ago when you were still a Riolu -" _"Riolu, __Riolu, __Riolu,__**Riolu...**__" _Ash thought of the cute partner of one of his friends that was gonna die with everyone else that Axel kidnapped if Ash didn't fufill the promise that he made. "When you were still a Riolu, I decided to build an underground training field for you so you could train without damaging the environment above, however when I once again swung my pick, the wall fell away and I found myself staring in the very room we're in now." At first I was as confused as you two are when I first stepped in to the room, but when I found out the room housed these super important 'Auraglyphics' (_Not related to 'Hieroglyphics' in ANY way.) _that I luckily learned the year before, and they predicted a super dangerous and super powerful being capable of using Aura would roam the Earth two years from then, which is this year, and that being's name would be 'Axel'"and I instantly knew the whole universe was in trouble" said the old man. Ash gasped, "So you mean that Axel was already predicted before he was even on the planet?!" Ash asked."Yes" said the old man "but luckily that wasn't all the Auraglyphics said. They also said that a soul of pure goodness and bravery that was also capable of using aura would rise up to challenge the threat, but whoever would win the standoff is a mystery, the remainder of the Auraglyphics that would have foretold who wins has crumbled away to make it totally undecipherable." said the man._ "Master, do the Auraglyphics say who is the person that would challenge Axel?" _Lucario asked "Yesssss" said the old man slyly. Then his voice dropped to a very low whisper. The lanterns seemed to dim as he said these six words: **"And His Name Is Ash Ketchum..."**

Both Lucario and the old man looked towards Ash who was standing in shock, and who wouldn't be if they just found out that they were a part of an ancient prophecy where they needed to save the universe."Lucario have I ever told you about the 'Aura Wielder' that one comes in every 5000 years?" the man asked Lucario._ "Yeah" _Lucario said "There's one in front of us right now..." the man said, Lucario gasped, obviously surprised, but Ash had no clue what they were talking about. "What's an 'Aura Wielder' Ash asked "An Aura Wielder is a very rare, one in a million Aura user that possess extrodinary power beyond the human imagination. This power is a sure fire way to tell who is an Aura Wielder, but then if that power can't be shown you can always tell from the strange birthmarks. said the man. "Birthmarks?" Ash asked "All Aura Wielders have a strange birthmark that symbolises their lifelong pokemon partner. Like a flame shape birthmark would say that your lifelong partner would be a fire type, a water drop shaped birthmark would represent a water type, and you... well you have those" he said pointing to Ash's lightning bolt shaped birthmarks on his cheeks which instantly reminded him of Pikachu "So you see, fate is pretty much written out the moment an Aura Wielder is born." said the man. Ash was impressed by the logic that this man had, But... "But even if I am an Aura Wielder how am I supposed to take on Axel, he totally pulverised me, how can I take him on?" Ash asked knowing full well that the power that Axel displayed could simply demolish him without a second thought. It was a miraculous miracle that he was alive now after the pummeling that he took from Axel. "Yes, we both know that there is absolutely no way that you can confront Axel with your current level of skill" said the old man. Ash knew this was the truth, but the man wasn't finished yet. "You will need training to get to the level of skill that you will have to possess if you are to have any hope at beating Axel." "But that would take too long, and I need to save my friends NOW!" Ash complained. "Don't worry Ash."the old man said "I have confidence that you can learn enough to defeat Axel in about... a month" **"A MONTH!? MY FRIENDS ARE NOT GOING TO BE SAFE IN AXEL'S GRIP FOR A WHOLE MONTH, THEY'LL BE LUCKY TO SURVIVE THREE DAYS WITH WHAT HE HAS PLANNED FOR THEM!** Ash yelled, a yell that actually sent both Lucario and the old man into the wall behind them. Lucario got up first and helped the old man up, it then got into a battle position and rushed at Ash, with the goal of teaching him what happens if you mess with it or it's master. Ash however had different plans.

As Lucario went to punch Ash and its fist was inches from his face, Ash caught Lucario's fist easily and pushed Lucario back into the wall. Lucario got up again and started to run towards Ash again. "That's enough, Lucario" the old man said. _"But, Master"_ Lucario said _"He-" _"Just showed a very remakable example of his power" the man interrupted obviously impressed ot the display of power that Ash just exhibited. "You might not even need a month to prepare for Axel, you'll just need a week!" "A week is still too long" Ash said. "Well it won't be good if you just stroll up to fight Axel at the exact same level of power that he could easily overcome, and this time: probably die. You were out for at least two days after we found you." Ash looked down at his feet thinking about the situation. the man was right, it wouldn't be good if he just showed up without being able to stand up to Axel at all, besides he didn't know how to use any of his aura abilities properly. He had made up his mind. "OK if I can get any chance of beating Axel I guessthis is the only chance I'm gonna get" he said. The old man smiled and said "that was a good choice, don't worry we will save your friends, Oh, how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself name's Simon and this is my apprentice: Lucario, Well I guess that from this day forward I have one more apprentice to take under my wing" Ash just smiled and said "Thanks, you have no idea how much this training is gonna help me, Oh and uhh... sorry about the outburst and forcing you into the wall Lucario and _**Master**_" Ash said putting emphasis on the 'Master' so they could see what he was going to be calling Simon from now on (Sooooooooooooo relived that I can stop calling him 'old man' from now on.) Simon and Lucario looked at Ash for a few seconds and then Simon said "Well if you want to call me 'Master' from now on like Lucario does, feel free to." he said, trying to hide a blush that Ash and Lucario could obviously see and could barely keep from laughing._ "I apologise too Ash, I should of seen the anxiousness that plagued your being in which this threat is causing" _"Now, Now, Lucario, there's no need to be too formal. Where's that humorous, carefree jokester that I always see?" Ash was surprised to hear this since Lucarios' are usually noble and serious. _"Hey, is it against the law to act too nice in front of a guest, let alone an Aura Wielder?" _Lucario asked. Then all three of them burst out laughing. It was a happy moment, but it was too bad it had to be spoiled.

Suddenly a red whirlpool of aura (the kind that looks like a curved, multi pointed shuriken) appeared in front of them, easily wiping the smiles of the trio's faces. It then started to grow and kept growing until it was roughly three metres tall & wide. the points of the whirlpool continued to spin while the middle suddenly stopped spinning. The middle was seeming to be sucked in itself, with the trio to shocked to speak or do anything really. Gradually the middle continued to be removed, and in its place would be a bit of backround, But when the middle was totally gone and they saw who was causing this, shock spread throughout their spines like they had just been shocked by Pikachu. It was Axel. All three gasped as the monstrosity appeared before their eyes. "So you did survive!" Axel said pointing to Ash "Maybe I should have used at least a quarter of my power to defeat you, I wouldn't have to worry about you getting up again, I may have underestimated your endurance this time but believe me, I won't make that same mistake again. Axel said. The three just looked in shock stunned that Axel managed to track them down so quickly, and then Ash spoke "W-W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS!?" Ash yelled at Axel. "Oh you mean those scrawny beings that are hardly worth my time, but since they are your friends I've decided to kill them slowly and savour every moment of it?" Axel mocked. "LET THEM GO!" Ash growled "Oh, why don't you get over here and try to convince me to do that in person." Axel said. Ash's face was going red in anger and he was about to jump through the whirlpool and attempt to strangle Axel, but Simon put his arm on his shoulder and shook his head to sat _"Not Yet, Ash. Not Yet."_ Axel then noticed Simon and Lucario. "Are these your new buddies Ash, an old codger and a LAMEcario" Axel said chosing a few choice words to tease Lucario and Simon "How dare you!" yelled Simon _"I'm not lame!" _Lucario yelled. "However I can find it in my heart to show you your friends" Axel sneered, happy that he was enraging Ash, Simon and Lucario. The whirlpool suddenly turned from Axel's face to all of Ash's friends shackled to the wall "Ash, You're alive!" Dawn, Brock and Jack yelled happily. Pikachu and Riolu just cried with delight as they found the trainer completely unscathed. "Guys, are you alright? Has Axel hurt you?" "Well I will if you don't step over here through the whirlpool and surrender your life to me, You _could _try to fight me, but that would be pratically surrendering your life anyway." Axel said. Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, trying to find the right words to use. He finally found them. "Axel, hear me out for a minute." Ash said. "What is it, Oh dear Ash?" "Please Axel, please don't harm them, I promise I will fight you, just please don't hurt them for a week. I need some time to train and then after one week, I will fight you." Ash pleaded hoping that Axel would find some mercy to take up Ash on his offer. Axel stared at Ash for a few seconds... and then burst out laughing "HA-HEE-HEE- THAT IS PATHETIC- HA-HA EVEN FOR YOU, YOU'RE PRACTICALLY- HEE-HEE-HEE BEGGING ME TO GIVE YOU SOME TIME TO TRAIN AND- HA-HO-HO NOT HURT YOUR FRIENDS IN THAT TIME, THE ONLY LUXURY I'M PREPARED TO GIVE YOU IS THAT YO GET TO PICK WHICH FRIEND OF YOUR'S SHOULD I RIP ALL THE LIMBS OFF OF FIRS- Axel said in between laughs until he suddenly stopped and seemed to think about something. Ash, Simon and Lucario were confused, Why had Axel suddenly stopped to think about something? Suddenly Axel's thinking face turned into a stern face, and then that's when Axel suprised everyone by saying " Fine, I'll take up your offer I'll wait a week and won't hurt your friends. BUT on one condition: fight as hard as you can when you're up against me I want to have as much fun as possible before I annihilate you." Ash walked towards the whirlpool and then suddenly stuck his hand right through, reaching to where Axel was "Your Word..." Ash said Axel went back into an evil grin and reached out and grabbed Ash's hand. Then they both shook. "See you in a week, Ash Ketchum..." said Axel as he let go of his hand and closed up the aura whirlpool.

Ash knew that the handshake that he and Axel exchanged was going to be the start of something big. He turned around and asked "Master, how soon can we start training?' "Well we need to start now if you're going to learn and master all combat and aura techniques by the time that the week deadline comes." "I'll go as far as I possibly can, I can't afford to stop training. I made a promise: To protect my friends the best I could, no matter what. Well it's time for me to fufill that promise and I'm not breaking it, ever" Simon smiled at Ash's pledge to protect his friends. "Follow me, you've got some training to do.

Axel was delighted that he rethought that whole deal since it gave him time to do something else that would take at least a weeks' worth of time. Ash did promise to give it his all, but in case he didn't, Axel had a plan. But first, he needed to keep his end of the deal. "General AuraReaper!" Axel called and in a few seconds one of the Axel's elite minions was in front of it's master. "See to it that the prisoners are taken to the dungeons, make sure they are fed and hydrated regularly, the deal would be broken if we did otherwise." Axel said. He then walked over to Ash's friends who were being released from the shackles by the minion and the shackles were replaced with purple 'aura-cuffs' that the minion created to bind their arms behind their backs (except for Pikachu and Riolu where there were lots of aura rings to bind their arms to their body, Riolu tried to bash them away with the muzzle on it's snout but there was no result.) "What's going on" Jack asked as he tried to break free from the cuffs. "Alright listen up!" Axel said "I just made a deal with Ash to not hurt any of you for a week which is how long he's going to be training. You will be taken to the dungeons and are to reside there until the time period ends. You will be given meals regularly. Anyone who attempts to escape will be the first one to get the Aura Syphoner." Axel said and went over some other stuff. "OK, General AuraReaper lead them to the dungeons. Also for the time that I'm away, you are in charge." Axel said and the minion nodded. Axel smiled his evil smile again and then walked away _"First stop: Kanto" _Axel thought as he used aura to teleport to his desired destinaton.

General AuraReaper marched everyone down to a murky room that had lots of doors on the left and right and marched them into a 6x6m room and locked them in. When the minion left, everyone's restraints faded away except Riolu's muzzle which Jack started to get off, which he eventually did. Riolu then jumped into Jack's arms and let a flow of tears follow, the poor pokemon was scared to tears. Pikachu was also scared to tears as it let silent tears fall down it's cheeks and onto the floor. It then felt Dawn's hands wrap around it's shaking body and it looked up to see Dawn "Don't worry, Pikachu we just have to hold on to hope" she said as she pet it's head. But there really was nothing that those words meant besides false hope. Even though they knew Ash was alive there was only one thing they knew about hope.

**It was dwindilling.**

**For Everyone.**


End file.
